


Right Number

by jasmasson



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-15
Updated: 2001-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmasson/pseuds/jasmasson
Summary: Still no plot. Just call me the plotless wonder. Got the idea after finding the RatB archive. They had a phone sex challenge, so I thought...phone spanking! I crack myself up! (g)





	Right Number

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Right Number By Jas Masson

Author: Jas Masson  
Title: Right Number  
Rating: NC17 for EXPLICIT descriptions of spanking and slashy sex  
Summary: Still no plot. Just call me the plotless wonder. Got the idea after finding the RatB archive. They had a phone sex challenge, so I thought...phone spanking! I crack myself up! <g>

* * *

Right Number By Jas Masson

*ring ring* *ring ring*

"Mulder."

"So. Another car bites the dust."

Mulder sighed. "Yes, Sir," he said, a little petulantly, truth be told. He was angry at the punishment Skinner had given him this time. He was used to his lover's disciplinary actions being more...personal. More painful, obviously, but more, well, intimate. When he heard what his lover had wanted him to do he'd been relieved, of course - he didn't relish a spanking - but had also felt a little...cheated.

"And not aliens this time, Agent Mulder, was it?"

"Um, no Sir."

"Not consortium assassins, or genetically modified tomato beasts, or any such, was it, Agent Mulder?"

"Um, no Sir."

"What was it, Agent Mulder?"

"I um, I... Can we talk about this when I get back, Sir?"

"Why is that, Agent Mulder?"

Mulder glanced around the half packed train, "I'm still on the train, Sir."

"Of course. And you don't want all the people around you to hear how you left the keys in the ignition of your bureau car, in a very unsavory area in the middle of the night and had it stolen?"

Mulder flushed slightly, "No, Sir." He suddenly realized one of Skinner's motives in choosing this as a form of punishment. He wanted to embarrass Mulder on the train by making him admit his stupid mistake in public. He'd understood when Skinner had told him the bureau would not pay for another rental car to get him back to DC, and that he'd have to take the train, that his lover was imposing upon him the consequences of his admittedly rather foolish actions. And here was another little annoyance. He sighed again, loud enough for Skinner to hear.

"Well. I see you're irritated with the train already." Skinner sighed, "You really are quite spoilt, sometimes, you know."

"I am not!" Mulder raised his voice in indignation, forgetting about his audience for the moment. "It's not that, it's just..." he stopped suddenly, horrified at the direction his thoughts were taking, and that he'd almost blurted them out on the train. He *was* annoyed that Skinner had just sighed and told him to take the train. As though he couldn't be bothered to take time out of his busy day to discipline him properly. He pushed down hard on that train of thought.

"Just what, Agent Mulder?"

"Nothing."

"Just that you were expecting a spanking?"

Mulder gasped, "No Sir!" He felt the heat burn his face. He knew intellectually the rest of the train car couldn't hear his lover but still...

"Yes you were. I know you were surprised when I told you to take the train. We're you relieved, or a little disappointed?"

"I wasn't disappointed!" Mulder spluttered, flushing more deeply. His lover knew him too well.

The laugh from the other end of the phone was knowing, low and deep. "But don't worry, I think you definitely need that spanking and I *do* care enough to give it to you." There was a hard edge in the velvety smooth voice and Mulder knew that Skinner had been aware of his unwarranted sense of...insecurity when his lover hadn't threatened a spanking. The sense of relief was followed immediately with a rush of adrenaline-fueled fear.

"N-no. That won't be necessary, Sir."

"Oh yes it will, very necessary. In fact, I think it's necessary right now."

"What?" Mulder was confused. Skinner wished he could see it, Mulder was absolutely adorable when he was confused. He was also absolutely adorable in numerous other situations, one of which Skinner was very interested in at this very moment.

"Well, there are two choices here, Agent Mulder. One, you wait until you get back home for your spanking, and I promise you it will be severe, a strapping probably."

"No," Mulder gasped.

"Or, you can take half now, and half when you get back."

"W-what?"

"Yes," Skinner continued in his beautiful dark voice as if Mulder hadn't interrupted him, "You'll wait for me to come back from work at home, in the corner. Your bottom will already be prettily on display, as you'll be naked."

Mulder flushed, suddenly aware of the stirring in his pants at the thought, and equally aware of the other occupants of his train carriage.

"You know how much I love to see you like that, how beautiful you are. How much I love to see you waiting for me, to see that you're mine. And I know you'll be hard waiting there for me because you know how much I love it, love to see you...love you."

Mulder gasped, and felt his cock becoming fully erect at the deep feeling injected in those words. He crossed his legs, hoping no one had heard.

Skinner's sexy voice began again. "I stand there and watch you for a while because you're so beautiful. And you get harder still knowing what you do to me."

"Eventually I take off my jacket and loosen my tie, before sitting down on the bed. I call you over. You come, but reluctantly. You know you deserve your spanking and you know I want to give it to you and really that you want it, but you're still afraid, still embarrassed. You look down, like you always do. So beautiful. Your eyes down, face flushed and lip pouting unconsciously. And you're hard. Your cock red and straining."

Mulder shifted in his seat, his cock, indeed, hard and straining against the fabric of his pants. Surreptitiously, or at least he *hoped* surreptitiously, he pulled the expensive material of his overcoat over his lap to hide the evidence.

Skinner's low honeyed voice continued relentlessly, "I pull you over my lap and hold you there, admiring you as you tense your pretty, white bottom in anticipation. I wait, stroking the sensitive flesh first and you moan, rubbing against me in response."

Mulder bit his lip to keep back his moan.

"Then I begin. I start on the center of your tight buttocks, my hand loud against your flesh. I spank you over and over, you know you deserve it and push your pink bottom out to meet my smacks."

Skinner's voice was so deep Mulder felt he could drown in it, "You like it, although you'd never admit it, but I know. I know from the way you push back to meet my hand, rub against my thighs. But this is a punishment, so I up the tempo and spank you harder."

Mulder groaned, remembering the position all too well, the feeling of pleasure, coupled with the feeling of helplessness, and the knowledge that it would get much worse. Much, much worse.

"I bring my hand down hard on the sensitive undercurve of you naked bottom, concentrating on the sit spot. You yelp as I pepper the sensitive place where your beautiful bottom meets your long, hard thighs."

Mulder groan again, his eyes closed, as he could almost *feel* the sensations.

"You're wriggling now, your beautiful, hot, red buttocks squirming under my hand, trying to escape the spanks. I finish up with another half dozen hard smacks to your trembling, bare bottom, and then wait, my hand resting on your hot flesh."

Mulder's breath was coming hard, his bottom almost stinging and he squirmed in his seat, as he waited along with Skinner.

"You finally realize the spanking has stopped and lay over my lap, panting. I watch as you reflexively clench your bottom, still unconsciously thinking more are coming. I can't help myself and bend down to kiss your beautiful, hot flesh. You groan, and rub against my lap, your erection filling again."

"I pat your bottom then let you up. You go to your corner silently. I watch appreciatively as your bare red bottom quivers as you want to rub out the sting, but have your hands on your head."

"I watch for a while then strip off my clothes, and call you over. You come, still unable to meet my eyes. God. You're so beautiful, you face is flushed and tearstained and your lips are pouting even more, I can't help myself, I raise your chin and kiss your soft lips gently."

"Do you know how you respond when I kiss you just then? There are no barriers; you return my kiss like all your soul is in it. I know you love me then, as your sweet mouth surrenders under mine and you sigh deep in your throat."

Mulder sighed, his lips and ass tingling in sympathy, he thought about the feelings that washed over him when Skinner's mouth claimed his.

"Then I lay you down on the bed, putting the pillows under your hips so your well spanked bottom is nicely raised. Ready for me. I push your legs apart and trace my finger down the crease. You wriggle in response, your red bottom clenching. I put one soft, wet kiss on each of your hot cheeks and you writhe again, rubbing against the pillows."

"I reach over to the nightstand and get the lube before settling between your legs. I rub my slick finger down your crease again and you buck backwards into my caress, spreading your legs wider and offering more of yourself to me."

"I take you up on that offer and gently spread your red buttocks further apart, opening you up to me as much as possible. And I want all of you. Always."

"I push my tongue suddenly between your cheeks and you moan softly as I stretch your tight little opening. You try to move back but I hold you still and pull away. I fuck you leisurely with my tongue, ignoring your pleas to go faster, teasing the opening until you're sobbing with need. Finally, when I know you're on the edge of release I pull away."

Mulder made a strangled noise in the back of his throat.

"I don't keep you waiting long. I slick up my aching cock and thrust into you hard and deep. You cry out and I grab your hands in mine, holding your clenching fingers, and you hold onto me desperately, like you'll never let go. I only thrust into you twice before you're coming, screaming into the bed."

"I wait for you to finish, your tight ass clenching me fiercely as you come, before thrusting into you again and again. As you lay underneath me, as I fuck you, I whisper in your ear how much I love you, and I watch your satiated face cloud over with bliss."

"It's too much and I come, your name the last thing on my breath before I collapse."

***

Mulder groaned, feeling sticky and exhausted as a strange noise brought him back to his senses. The train announcer.

His eyes shot open and the sight that met him was the entire train car staring at him open-mouthed.

An evil chuckle reached his ear.

"Isn't this your stop?"

***  
Finis

 

E-mail me ...I would love to hear from you.  
http://geocities.com/eveverfrost/indexjas.html

  
Archived: April 10, 2001 


End file.
